Not in the Job Description
by Moon Rabbit28
Summary: Hermione moves to New York City to take the next step in her 'after-Hogwarts' life. In the search for a job, she comes across someone seemingly insignificant from her past, only to result in changes to her whole perception of life.(very AU)
1. Not in the Job Description: The First St...

Ok people. This is my first Harry Potter fic, so EVERYBODY is gonna be nice!!! ...right? Anyway, this is just the first chapter, and it's pretty alternate universe-ish. Harry, Hermione and Ron were just acquaintances at Hogwarts, not best friends. They knew each other a little and they attended at the same time. Voldemort got his evil butt killed, Harry, Ron and Hermione have graduated, and now all live in New York City, USA. Gracias if you review, I hope you fall in a hole if you don't. Well...what are you waiting for? Read on!  
  
Disclaimer: Due to days spent simply waiting for book 5, I've written this. I don't own the characters, I just manipulate them to my will. *Insert evil laugh*  
  
"Bah! Where's that stupid bag?" Hermione Granger wondered aloud, her British accent strained with frustration. The 14-hour flight from Gatwick to New York on a muggle plane had left her patience quite thin. Especially since she had to spend most of the 14 hours next to a very emotional woman who had found her husband having an affair, and had decided then to make him 'pay' by moving to America and leaving him with nothing. Unfortunately, she missed him, and made that part quite clear to Hermione...at least 22 times. Luckily, the woman wasn't much of a drinker, and after 3 Bloody Marys, she was out like a light; leaving Hermione in the peace and quiet to dig through the want ads and job-openings in a New York paper she had ordered. After circling every job she thought she could do (which was quite a few, considering her background), she pulled out a map of NYC and began marking down the places to go for interviews and applications. One specific job that jumped out at her was an opening for a housekeeper and a really nice area of the Upper East Side in Manhattan. She didn't really notice, but she ended up reading over that particular ad more then once, noted subconsciously to get that job and made the little green 'X' over the address on the map a little darker than all the rest.   
  
She finally spotted her 3rd bag, grabbed it, and made her way quickly out of the gigantic air port. After spending 10 minutes trying to hale a taxi, she succeeded, and was on her way to her new apartment.  
  
Before graduating from Hogwarts, a magical school for young witches and wizards in Britain, she and her mother had decided that she would go to America for a few years. She and her family said that she would go so that she could say she had traveled a bit, but any one who knew her knew she was really going to learn first-hand about American witches, wizards, and their culture.  
  
Hermione handed the taxi driver her money as he pulled up at a modest apartment building. She lugged her suitcases out of the trunk and began to climb the many flights of stairs that would take her to her new home. She and her parents had made a trip to the Big Apple during Christmas Break of her 7th year to look for an apartment. By pure luck, they had found a fairly nice, one room apartment in a large, slightly run-down complex in north-western Brooklyn, just across the river the east Village that was run by a weathered and tough but motherly middle-age woman. Her name was Sophia Dionisi, and she was very proud of the fact that pictures of her grandmother are hung in the Immigration Museum on Ellis Island. She took to Hermione right away and in the time between the Grangers arranging for the apartment during Christmas Break, and now, Ms. Di (as she liked to be called) had fixed it up as much as possible. This was evident as she reached the 5th floor and saw that her door now had a lock and doorknob, one of the things it didn't when they had first visited. With mounting excitement, she approached. Just as she reached her door, it opened and Ms. Di came out, nearly running into her.   
  
"Hermione! You're early! How wonderful! How was your flight? Did you meet anyone? How are you doing, dear?" She said quickly as she pulled her into a hug, forgetting that Hermione wasn't used to an American accent. Returning the hug as best she could with a suitcase in her hand, Hermione translated what she thought   
Ms. Di said and returned the greeting.  
  
"Hi Ms. Di! I'm sorry about being a tad early, but my flight got here a little sooner than expected." She apologized.   
  
"Oh, don't worry dear. I don't mind, you get here when you get here, I was just expecting you a little later so I was going to run down to my apartment and get something to eat. Are you hungry dear?" she exclaimed, once again speaking quickly. Fortunately, Hermione was one for picking up on things fast, and understood her a little better each time she spoke.   
  
"No thank you Mr. Di, I ate a lot on the plane. They just never stop passing out those peanuts!" she said with a laugh. "Please, don't let me keep you, I'll just go in and get unpacked." She said, gesturing towards her bags.  
  
"Ok dear, you need anything, you let me know. Here's your key. Keep it close, make sure you lock everything, rent is due the first Friday of the month, and try not to make eye-contact with anyone on the second floor." Ms. Di rambled as she handed Hermione two small silver keys on a key ring. With that, she gave Hermione a smile, turned, and started down stairs.   
  
Hermione smiled to herself as she picked up her bags and slowly walked into her new home. It was small; simple with one bedroom, a living room, a kitchen, and a bathroom. But it was hers, and she now loved it. And with that, she began to unpack.   
  
  
*NEXT DAY* *NEXT DAY* *NEXT DAY*  
  
Hermione woke early; she was ready to get a jump on the day and find a job. After getting dressed, she pulled out her map of NYC and planned her route for the day. The boldest green 'X' once again jumped out at her and she decided that it would be her first stop for the day. Since she was in Brooklyn and the job was in Manhattan, she first took a ferry, traveled a bit on the subway, and then took a taxi to the specific address. It was a longer commute then she would have normally wanted, but the distance didn't even really cross her mind. A majority of the trip was uneventful, aside from an attractive man who kept looking and smiling at her on the subway. It baffled her a little why he would; she wasn't one to dwell on her appearance, and it confused her when people took notice on what she considered her homely appearance, that was actually made up of richly colored, curly, brown hair, bright mahogany eyes, and a fairly fit body.   
After the taxi pulled up at the address that was listed in the ad, and Hermione got out, she noticed that the person asking for a housekeeper was named 'H. Weasleotter'. Hermione got the strangest feeling in her stomach upon reading the Weasle/otter thing, and wondered why she'd not noticed it the first few times she'd read the ad. But she shrugged off the feeling and made her way up a set of well-kept stone stairs. The building what the kind where you rented floors, not apartments, and she was quite impressed at this. 'Well, I guess if he can afford to live here, he can afford a housekeeper.' She thought as she buzzed the Weasleotter floor.  
  
"Who is it?" the little box by the buzzer asked.  
  
After recovering from her surprise that this Weasleotter person had a British accent, she answered "My name's Hermione Granger, I'm here about the housekeeping job."  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"...What did you say your name was?"  
  
"Hermione Granger." She repeated  
  
Another pause.  
  
"Ok...its open, come on up." With a little clicking noise, the door was unlocked, and allowed Hermione to make her way up to the third floor. As she walked through the lobby, it dawned on her that the voice was familiar too.   
'I wonder what that's all about,' she pondered as she advanced on the door of 'H. Weasleotter'. 'Why is that name so familiar? And why is it bothering me so much? It's not like I've ever known a Weasleotter. This is so odd...' She tried not to think about it, and knocked on the door. She took a deep breath and put on her most professional-looking face, only to drop it when the door opened and there stood Ron Weasley, best friend of the infamous Harry Potter...who just so happened to be standing behind him.   
  
  
  
  
Ok...so there ya go. I'll post the Ron/Harry point of view when I get some time to. Adios til then. Please review. I know it's fairly unrealistic, but work with me. Gracias! 


	2. Not in the Job Description: On Their Way...

Ok, Second chapter. It's just to explain why Harry and Ron are in New York, so it's before Hermione goes for the job. I don't know what is customary in the UK after you graduate, so I'm just going by what I know (So please forgive me if it's unrealistic). Thanks to those who reviewed ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing but a stuffed rabbit and bottle of water. And you can't have my water. My water -_-.  
  
  
  
  
"Ron! Ron, I got the letter! The American Eagles want me to play for them!" Harry Potter, recently graduated British wizard and record-setting Quidditch player, yelled to his best friend, Ron Weasley.   
  
"Bilmey Harry, calm down, you knew they couldn't turn you down. You're only one of the best seekers ever. You've gotten offers from all over, why not America?" Ron said, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. The two were lounging around the Weasley's home, where Harry was staying for the rest of the summer, just enjoying the summer vacation before going their separate ways in life and trying not to think about how they were going to stay in touch, when the mail came. Only one letter for Harry, and that was the one he was currently freaking out about.  
  
"Well, they're one of the best! For all you know, 'one of the best seekers ever' might not be good enough. And they're American. You can never tell when it comes to them." He said with a smile, not calming down one bit. Casting his brilliant green eyes down to re-read the letter that had arrived that morning by owl, he added "Their base is in New York...Ron, do you know what this means?"   
  
"New York?" Ron asked, his ears perking up under his flame red hair, now very interested. "As in, the New York where I'm going to school after summer is over?"  
  
"Yeah, that one." He said, nodding happily.   
  
"So we're both going to New York?" Ron thought aloud, hoping it was true. The pair had spent all 7 years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as best friends and it had worried them a little to think that they would have to go separate ways after they had graduated from the best wizarding school in the magical world.   
  
"We're both going to New York." He affirmed happily.   
  
"Brilliant!!" Ron yelled, now as excited as Harry. "When do you leave?"  
  
"They're giving me two weeks before practice starts."  
  
"Great! Come on, let's get over there! Then we'll have two weeks to do whatever we want!" Ron said, his voice now filled with as much if not more excitement as Harry's did.   
  
Harry paused for a moment to think about Ron's proposition. "Well...Ok! Let's go!" he agreed. With a nod, the two ran to find Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mom and the only mother figure Harry had ever really known, to tell her about the news.   
  
  
  
I know it's short, but like I said, it's just to explain why Harry and Ron are in New York. ^_^ REVIEW! 


End file.
